Gryffindors y Slytherins
by MeilinMalfoy23
Summary: Por muchos años los gryffindors y slytherins han sido casas rivales, pero siempre va a haber ese algo que hase que se atraigan entre si, ese algo que hara que las casas dejen de ser rivales, para pasar a ser, algo mas. SLASH Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de wling (La historia es en la epoca de los mereadores)
1. Los mereadores

**Los Mereadores**

No hacía más de una semana que había empezado el 7° año y los mereadores ya le hacían la vida cuadritos a los líderes de las serpientes, quienes eran conocido como La corte de plata, en esos instantes un divertido Sirius Black vigilaba a los mismos desde su mesa

-Mírenlos... son detestables -decía con una sonrisa forzada viéndolos comer

-Podrías dejar de acosarlos con la mirada Padfoot -decía viéndolo con una gota en la nuca Remus- Además debes admitir que los molestamos con un objetivo, y es el obtener su atención

-Pues si no conseguimos de otra manera su atención nos terminaran odiando -decía, un rubio de ojos esmeralda, fornido y alto, su nombre era Cesar Malfoy, era el primero en su familia en ir a Gryffindor

-Yo no los molesto para obtener su atención -decía tranquilo james

-Prongs, tu solo quieres la atención del líder de su casa, en conclusión, del profesor Riddle -dijo divertido Remus

-Entiendo que quieran la atención de ellos, pero es necesario molestar también a Bellatrix -esta vez una voz femenina se oyó, cierta pelirroja los miro-

-Tranquila Lily, eso solo es por diversión -decía sonriendo zorrunamente Sirius

-Escuchen comprendo que Remus quiera la atención del señor "Lucius-odio-a-los-sangre-impuras-y-mestizos-Malfoy", y que Sirius y James la de Severus y el profesor Riddle, pero Cesar... porque tú los molestas -decía una confundida Lily

-Es fácil Lily, quiero la atención de la princesa de las serpientes, la que junto a Lucius y Severus lidera la corte de plata, quiero la atención de Marilyn Riddle -dijo sonriendo zorrunamente el rubio- y la voy a conseguir aunque sea lo último que haga

-Lily suspiro y luego los miro, sonrió levemente y con un asentimiento de cabeza dijo- bien, estoy dentro, yo quiero la atención de Bellatrix Black

-Bien, es hora de que empiece el juego -decía sonriendo James mientras se paraba de la mesa y se dirigía a la salida del Gran comedor, siendo seguido por el resto de los mereadores y lily

shacashacashaca, Otra historia más a llegado y esta vez es de HP, en este caso será basada en la época de lo mereadores como se habrán dado cuenta hay personajes que no estaban en el libro, como Cesar quien es el primer Malfoy en la historia en ir a Gryffindor o como Marilyn quien es la hermanita menor de Tom Riddle, pero soy rara así que... ñeeee ._., también se habrán dado cuenta que tiene contenido gay, así que si les gusta, disfruten la historia, y si no, pues... ¡FUERAAA! okno XDD

Las parejas serán: Tom/James, Sirius/Severus, Remus/Lucius, Bellatrix/Lily (si, lo sé soy rara ._.), Cesar/Marilyn (pareja inventada por mi), y otras que se me vallan ocurriendo en el camino, pueden decirme en los comentarios que parejas quieren que pongan.

Una última cosa, les sugiero que lean, si quieren, las cosas que pongo al terminar la historia, ya que podría poner datos importantes a veces

Bueno, dejen review si les gusto n.n, los personajes no son míos si no de J. , hasta la próxima! ewe/


	2. La corte de plata

La corte de plata

-¡NO LO SOPORTO! -Grito una castaña de ojos azules y piel pálida en la sala de Slytherin, su nombre era Marilyn Riddle, estaba siendo observada con una gota en la nuca por todos sus compañeros de casa, ya era normal entre ellos comportarse así solo en su sala común- ¡Es un arrogante, agrandado, creído, imbécil, un pedazo de ser!

-¿Pedazo de ser?... -Pregunto un muy confundido Ethan Nott

-Mary, creo que estas exagerando -decía una nerviosa Narcissa

-¡Exagerando mis cojones Cissy! -decia molesta la muchacha mientras se paseaba por todo la sala de Slytherin

-Ese vocabulario Mary -siseo una tranquila Bellatrix

-¡Pero Bella, que se están pasando de la raya!, ¡cuando comenzamos el años nos recibió una tormenta de agua hechizada para que empezara a llover sobre nuestras cabezas solo para cuando NOSOTROS, entráramos!, ¡Luego fue Severus vomitando babosas, Lucius con el cabello color rosa chillón, a ti te quemaron el pelo! -gritaba molesta la oji-azul- ¡y ahora esto! -dijo señalándose, estaba llena de pintura de colores- ¡Es inaceptable! ¡Son unos salvajes depravados!

- Esos colores te quedan... despampanantes... -dijo lucius intentando aguantar la risa

-¡¿Que has dicho rubia teñida?!

-¡No me cambies de sexo, ojos de serpiente!

-Cállense los dos -siseo un exasperado Severus que intentaba leer un libro

-¡CÁLLATE TU PELOS DE GRASA! -gritaron los dos al unisono, causando que a Severus le apareciera una venita y se levantara para empezar a pelear con esos dos

-¿y esos tres son nuestros lideres? -murmuro Bellatrix viéndolos con una gota en la nuca mientras le hacia un hechizo de limpieza a marilyn y suspiraba- valla trió...

-Bueno, no entiendo porque no atacamos si somos mas que los mereadores -Decía un confundido Regulus

Y es que era verdad, los mereadores eran cinco, James, Sirius, Remus, Cesar y Peter siendo estos los lideres de Gryffindor, quienes con sus amigos los leones dorados, o como les dicen las serpientes, sus suplentes (Lily, Molly, Arthur), y ni hablar del profesor que era el jefe de su casa , Renato Mccrabert, quien era un hombre de cabellos Negros y ojazos color miel, tez blanco y con un cuerpazo. Ellos por en cambio, eran la corte de plata, cada quien ocupaba un papel, Bellatrix y Regulus se ocupaban de los duelos, Narcissa era la manipuladora, la mentirosilla, Ethan era el cerebro, Severus era el amo de alas pociones siendo la mano derecha de Lucius quien era el líder y Marylin quien era la miembro secreto, ya que muchos alumnos tenían confianza en ella, claro que los mereadores sabian que ella era miembro de tan renombrada corte, pero nadie sabia el porque no decían nada, el jefe de la casa de Slytherin, el mas temido, Tom Riddle, si mirabas a su querida hermana menor desearas no haber nacido

-Es muy simple mi querido regulus -siseo Bella mientras el trio paraba de pelear para poner sonrisas socorronas- Lucius esta locito por el licano, su parte veela le ha elegido como pareja, Cissy tiene el ojo puesto en Molly y Ethan en Arthur, Mary no descansara hasta hacer hervir en celos a Cesar, y yo tengo un interés por lily... Tu por en cambio, se nota que babeas por el Profesor Mccrabert y ademas le hacemos un favor al profesor Riddle para que pueda llevarse a la cama a Potter -dijo sonriendo maliciosa la peli-negra- pero, ellos nos tendrán que rogar a nosotros para que salgamos con ellos ya que, los Slytherins no rogan... las personas le rogan a los Slytherins que es muy diferente

-Este año los Slytherins caerán redonditos a nuestros pies, y nada ni nadie lo impedirá -dijo sonriendo zorrunamente Narcissa mientras seguía al resto de la corte para ir al gran comedor-

-

Y esa fue la corte de plata, Salazar debe estar revolcándose en su tumba, jejejejeje ewe, voten y comenten, hasta la próxima! e.e/


	3. En el comedor y ¿Descontrol?

Despues de todo el alboroto en las dos casas enemigas y una que otra broma de los mereadores y su, de alguna manera, sequito, estaban todos en el gran comedor cenando, por un lado los Gryffindors conversaban animadamente pero al contrario la mesa de Slytherin quedo en silencio, de repente, las puertas del comedor se abrieron para dejar pasar a Regulus y Narcissa quienes ivan conla barbilla elevada e ivan direto a sentarse a sus puestos habituales, los Slytherins hicieron una leve inclinacion de cabeza, los dos Slytherin recien llegados se sentaron y acto seguido aparecieron Ethan y Bellatrix, Ethean iva serio, mientras Bellatrix con una sonrisa burlona miraba a todos con una mirada alocadamente asesina haciendo que todos se intimidaran, los Slytherins hicieron una inclinacion mas asentuada mientras ellos se sentaban junto a regulus y narcissa, fue cuando se sentaron que entro la ultima parte de esa famosa corte, a la que todos temblaban al verlos, a la cabeza entraron Severus, quien iva leyendo un libro, a su lado iva Mary, la reina de las serpientes, quien miraba a todos con una frialdad increibles y por ultimo, en el medio de los dos y con su mascara de hielo, iva el Rey de las Serpientes, quien caminaba agraciadamente entre los dos, cuando se sentaron el comedor empezo a murmurar respecto a ello, en la mesa de Gryffindor no era muy diferente

-¿Por que demonios, las serpientes hace eso cuando esa banda de imbeciles llega? -decia un malumorado Cesar

- Para ellos, Regulus y Narcissa son los protegidos de la corte, Narcissa, por un lado, es muy facil de enamorar, pero muy manipuladora, la protegida de Malfoy; Regulus en cambio es.. demasiado fragil, pero uno de los mejores duelistas que conozco, el protegido de Riddle; luego viene Nott, que es el cerebro de su casa y uno de los tan escalofriantes duelistas que conforma esa corte; Bella, es la de sangre fria, incluso diria que es la mejor duelista de toda la escuela; Severus, el amo de las pociones, el protegido del rey y la reina serpientes y el mas molestado de la corte, es bueno con los hechizos, pero se vuelve torpe en un duelo, por eso casi nunca lo dejan solo, es la mano derecha de lucius; Riddle, es la hermana pequeña del profesor Riddle nadie se atrevera decirle nada, es aterradoramente hermosa, habla parsel y su mirada de hielo mataria al que la viera a los ojos ademas que entre los slytherins es una reuna; y por ultimo, Malfoy es el lider y rey de esa casa, el hasta se podria decir que es la representacion completa de esa casa, claro, si no contamos al profesor Riddle, su belleza hace que todos se inclinen a su voluntad, ese es su fuerte -decia Lily, quien leia tranquilamente

-¿Desde cuando llamas a los tres Black por su nombre... ademas... Bella? -hablo una pelirroja de ojos marrones, era Molly (no me se su apellido de soltera)

-Es para evitar confusiones, y ademas, yo decido si quiero llamarla Bella o no -decia sonrojada la oji-verde

-Si, claro -le contesto con una mueca burlona la oji-marron

-¿Malfoy es su rey?, vaya quien lo diria... -contesto con una mueca burlona Jame

Mientras tanto, en el otro lado del comedor, con las serpientes

-Oye... Cissy... deja de mirar asi a Lily, ¿si? -Decia un Nervioso Severus quien miraba con una gotita en la nuca a una Narcissa quien fulminaba con la mirada a la oji-esmeralda

-Tu no lo entiendes... Estaba hablando con Molly cuando de repente se sonrojo... se que se trae algo con MI Molly... -autamaticamente a todos les salio una gotita en la nuca

, yo tengo que ir al baño... -un divertido Regulus se paro, para ir a caminar fuera del comedor, sin embargo, se tropezo con un Gryffindor quien venia entrando al comedor, era robusto y rubio, tenia una mirada terrorifica en la cara- siento, no vi por donde iva... -fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de ser empujado al suelo, todo el comedor se sumio en silencio viendo la escena, en la mesa de Slytherin, la corte empuño sus varitas por si acaso

-Jejeje, asi que un Slytherin disculpandose, ya veremos si te disculpas mas seguido despues de esto... -antes de siquiera haber empezado haber empezado a golpear a Regulus, salio disparado hacia atras, cuando levanto la mirada, vio a Bellatris y Narcissa empuñando sus varitas hacia el, mientra en Gryffindor y Ravenclow, Sirius y Andromeda tambien lo apuntaban, volvio su vista a los Slytherins y se dio cuenta de que faltaba una persona entre la corte, fue en ese instante que vio a una serpiente enredandose en su cuello, cuando volvio a alzar la mirada, no estaba Regulus en el suelo, en su lugar, unos atemorizantes ojos rojos lo miraban fijamene, justo frente a el, estaba Marilyn Riddle en su modo mas peligroso

-Dejalo en paz Riddle -se oyo la voz de Cesar atras de ella, venia seguido de el resto de los mereadores y su sequito-

-No te metas en esto Malfoy...-susurro Mary, pero su voz sonaba silbante y amenazante cmo la de una serpiente- y tu...-seguia mirando fijamente al rubio quien habia intentado atacar a regulus- veamos si puedes contra mi, pedazo de escoria...-en ese mismo instante sintio como las 2 serpientes en su cuello lo mordian, el grito que dio, fue perturbador- crei que vostros los Gryffindors teniais algo de sentido comun... pero veo que no, de echo, es lo mas idiota que han echo hasta ahora, les acepte cada una de las bromas que nos hicieron e incluso les acepte cuandonos atacaban desprevenidos... pero... ¡NO ACEPTARE QUE TOQUE A MI PROTEGIDO! -Marilyn se lanzo contra el mientras ponia sus manos en el cuello y sus ojos brillaban en un rojo intenso-

Cesar que veia todo anonado, agarro a Mary de la cintura y haciendo forjeo, la separo del rubio, la acerco a el y le empezo a susurrar en el oido, todo el mundo vio, como el color rojizo que estaba en los ojos de Mary, se volvia de nuevo el azul cielo de siempre, en ese instante se oyo un grito

-TODOS A MI OFICINA AHORA -la profesora Mcgonagall grito furiosa, y salio agitando su vestido, seguido de albus, el pprofesor Mccrabert y el profesor Riddle, iva caminando rapidamente hasta que llegaron a la oficina del director, entro dando un portazo y se planto en frente de ellos con una expresion molesta, luego de un rato se oyo-

-¿Quieren caramelos de limon? -como no, la siempre tranquila voz de albus-

-DIRECTOR, POR DIOS, ES QUE NO VIO EL ALBOROTO EN EL GRAN COMEDOR -Mcagonagall estaba echa una furia-

Albus suspiro resignado, y miro a todos calmadamente, paro su vista en Mary, quien asustada, temblaba mientras miraba sus manos

-Hay cosas que no deben saber aun, mi querida Mcagonagall, por ahora, los jefes de sus casas se encargaran de darles su castigo

Mcgonagall, quien seguia echa una furia, salio dando un portazo mientras Tom y Renato se miraban, el primero en hablar fue Tom

-Bien... los quiero a todos esta noche en mi despacho, alli el profesor Mccragert y yo les diremos su castigo... -sin decir mas se fue, pero atras de el, dejaba a su hermanita totalmente confundida y aterrada-


End file.
